


Our Love Is Here To Stay

by ladymac111



Series: Splanky [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Jewish Pidge | Katie Holt, Mint Lemonade Zine, Other, Romantic Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: Pidge and Hunk celebrate their wedding at the Milwaukee Art Museum.Sequel to Splanky, written for the Mint Lemonade Zine





	Our Love Is Here To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rest of everything in our zine on tumblr! Orders are now closed but you can see most of the contributions. teampunkzine.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, you KNOW I made a playlist! I've been working on it for TWO YEARS so please enjoy :D
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/129963216/playlist/1sACIOv630K8Vuj0C1LLtY?si=pgtzVfmGR4CeN8zy-eyDFg

Lance patted Hunk’s chest, satisfied with the boutonnière, and took half a step back. “Okay, yarmulke next?”

Hunk retrieved the black and gold embroidered cap from an inside pocket of his jacket. “How much time?”

“Like fifteen minutes. Just relax. And sit down, I can’t reach the top of your head.”

Hunk sat, but his legs were bouncing. “I don’t want to wait, can’t we start early?”

Lance chuckled. “What’s the opposite of cold feet?”

“Take it easy, sweetie,” Hana said, putting her hand gently on Hunk’s shoulder and giving him her warmest smile.  “Pidge isn’t going anywhere without you.”

 

* * *

 

While Shay finished doing her hair, Pidge watched her mother pin her father’s kippah to the crown of his head.  Dad never converted, and he didn’t wear one often enough to know how to do it himself. She wondered suddenly if that’s something her new life was about to hold.  How often would Hunk be in a situation to wear one?

Mom turned around and beamed at her.  “Oh, Katie, you look lovely. Ready for the veil?”

Pidge nodded, trying to swallow the nervous knot in her throat.  This was it: the person taking it off would be her husband.

 

* * *

 

Rabbi Gould opened the door and poked her head into the small room.  “All right, Holts, you all ready?”

Pidge stood, and Shay fluffed the skirt behind her before she picked up their bouquets.  “I’m ready.”

“Great.  I’ll head down and get Hunk, and you can follow when you hear the music.  Shay, you know the order and everything?”

Shay gave her a thumbs up.  “I’m on it. Everything will be perfect.”

Pidge focused on taking deep breaths, and before too long she heard the first notes of Count Basie.  Shay led the way, and Pidge and her parents followed.

 

* * *

 

Hunk’s heart stopped for a moment when Pidge finally appeared, on the arm of her father with her mother close on the other side.  He really hadn’t anticipated how it would affect him, seeing her in a long white dress, a soft lace veil. His whole day up until now had been very surreal, but he was absolutely and completely in this moment, and this was his Pidge, and she was his  _ bride. _

She arrived in front of him, and her parents took their seats.  With trembling hands he lifted the veil, and a sublime smile bloomed across her face.

 

* * *

 

Pidge almost lost count of how many times she circled Hunk, but the rabbi gave her a little smile and nod when she hesitated, so it must have been three.  And then it was Hunk’s turn to do the same, and after the first one he met her eye and mouthed  _ one  _ with an uncertain expression on his face.  As the music continued -- another slow Basie tune -- she helped him count  _ two  _ and  _ three _ , and then after a pause they did the final circle simultaneously.

He offered his hand, and she took it, and together they stepped under the chuppah.

 

* * *

 

Hunk only barely heard Rabbi Gould welcoming their guests, and chanting the first blessing, and after he and Pidge both sipped the wine it was time for the part he’d been eager for and dreading in equal parts.  Lance handed him the ring, and Pidge gave her bouquet to Shay, and her slim hand was almost trembling as he took it.

“ _ Ani l’dodi v’dodi li _ ,” he recited, heart thundering, slipping it on her finger, and to his immense relief it fit easily over her knuckle.  “With this ring, I join my life with yours in loving kindness, compassion, and faithfulness.”

 

* * *

 

Even though she’d heard him rehearse the Hebrew phrase before, when the Song of Songs dripped melodiously from Hunk’s lips under the chuppah, Pidge was overwhelmed, suddenly engulfed in the words, completely enveloped in his devotion, in a way she’d never thought possible, and she couldn’t hold the tears in any more.  She turned halfway to Shay as they slid down her cheeks, then turned back to her husband with his own ring.

“ _ Anodi-- _ ”  She stopped, coughed, swallowed, and tried again.  “ _ Ani l’dodi v’dodi li _ .  With this ring, I join my life with yours in loving kindness, compassion, and faithfulness.”

 

* * *

 

Hunk held Pidge’s hands as tightly as he could, anchoring both of them down to earth as seven of their guests took turns standing to recite the blessings. He only let go when it was time for them to share their second glass of sacramental wine, and when Pidge lowered it from her lips and raised her eyes back to his, he suddenly felt it: they were married now.  For real, for good. Forever.

They joined hands again, and Pidge wasn’t shaking any more.  Rabbi Gould set her hands on their shoulders. “May the Lord bless you and keep you….”

 

* * *

 

The glass broke under their feet, and the jubilant  _ mazel tov!  _ of a hundred voices filled the soaring space, lifting Pidge’s heart all the way up into the sky as she clung to Hunk’s hand.  The music started with a cadence on the cymbals, and then Basie’s triumphant piano played them down the aisle, practically dancing as their guests got into the music too, felt the rhythm and the love and the all-encompassing joy that swirled around them.

At the end of the aisle, Hunk wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as though he’d waited his entire life.

 

* * *

 

It was a hot July afternoon outside, but the lake breeze was just cool enough to keep Hunk from working up a sweat in his suit.  They took carefully-posed photos on the bridge with the iconic brise soleil open behind them, then in the gardens, and then they came back indoors and the entire wedding party got playful with the architecture in the Pavilion, to the sound of their guests availing themselves of the cocktail hour and snacks.

Pidge sighed wistfully, and leaned into Hunk as the photographer snapped yet more pictures.  “D’you think someone would bring us some food?”

 

* * *

 

A neat thing about getting married, Pidge reflected, was that you had people to satisfy your whims all day.  Which meant that Shay and Lance together collected five little paper plates of canapes, and when Pidge and Hunk finally got up to the conference-slash-dressing room for their yichud, the first thing they did was sit down and eat.

“Wow,” Pidge said, sitting back after she’d finished her first plate.  “It’s really been a whirlwind so far.”

“No kidding.”  Hunk leaned on the table, smiling warmly at her.  “We really did it.”

Pidge scooted close, leaned in, and kissed him hungrily.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Hunk murmured, between kisses.  “In this break, are we really supposed to … you know, um.  Make the marriage official?”

Pidge giggled.  “It’s traditional, but we don’t have to.”

“Okay, because, like, there are a lot of windows in this room, and no couch or anything.”

Pidge laughed louder, sitting back.  “I know, right? It was kind of weird getting dressed up here, even though I know nobody can see in.”

“Speaking of.”  He put his hand on her waist and kissed her again.  “I heard you have a second dress? One you can dance in?”

“You bet I do.”

 

* * *

 

Shay was the one to knock on the door when their half-hour of alone time was up, by which time Hunk had helped Pidge out of her floor-length, long-sleeve wedding gown into a different white dress, which instead had lacy little cap sleeves and a full skirt that hit her just below the knee.  Shay fixed Pidge’s hair -- now without the veil -- while Lance helped Hunk straighten his tie and get his hair smoothed back down.

“So how was it?” Lance said, smirking, and Shay blushed.

“It was great!” Hunk said.  “You guys picked out some delicious snacks for us.”

 

* * *

 

The music made Hunk want to dance as he held Pidge’s hand, waiting impatiently, even though the movie score they’d chosen for this part wasn’t dance-able at all.

Coran announced their parents, then Shay and Lance.  The music swelled dramatically, and: “Presenting, for the first time as husband and wife: Hunk and Pidge!  Or, if we’re to trust the invitations, Akeakamai and Katherine, whoever they are.”

They entered the space where they’d been married an hour earlier to the laughter and applause of all of their friends and family, and Pidge was right beside him, where she would always be.

 

* * *

 

Hunk brought Pidge into closed position as the  _ Jurassic Park  _ theme faded.

“Get your cameras ready, because they won’t wait for their first dance.”

Hunk caught her eye and beamed as Louis Armstrong began:   _ It’s very clear, our love is here to stay…. _

Hunk started the basic on the second eight-count, moving her gently in circles, his face just a breath away from hers.  They hadn’t practiced this, so Pidge didn’t know what to expect, but she knew Hunk wouldn’t shy away from giving her a phenomenal dance.

When Ella Fitzgerald picked up the second verse, he spun her out….

 

* * *

 

Hunk led Pidge through several big swing-outs, let her hang in open position, swiveling her hips and enjoying her huge fluffy skirt.  Then he pulled her in and turned through a very slow Texas Tommy, hamming it up as much as he dared. He got a chorus of laughter from their guests.

Pidge was grinning, so he spun her, and then again.  She was breathless when he caught her around her waist and pulled her back into him, taking her weight for a final minute of sensual drag blues before he dipped her almost to the floor and kissed her.

 

* * *

 

“Pidge: having also once loved the man who is now yours forever, I want to be sure you know just how fortunate you are, and that you deserve every ounce of love he gives you. And Hunk? Never doubt your choice. Pidge is  _ it _ and I will physically fight you if you ever don’t treat her like the brilliant, irreplaceable woman she is.” Shay smiled at both of them, but there was sadness in her eyes. “I won’t deny I’m a little envious. But the winner takes it all, and nobody could ever come between you. You’ve always been inevitable.”

 

* * *

 

Lighter jazz carried the reception through dinner, and the tempo picked up again just as people began finishing up.  Hunk and Pidge sat and watched for a bit, but the rhythm was too much to resist for long.

They danced three songs together before Lance and Shay cut in to split them up, but when that song ended they didn’t let them go -- and then the next song was something Pidge recognized instantly.  She spun around and pointed at Matt, who was approaching her with a chair. “You! You did this!”

Matt grinned.  “It was a group effort.  Now sit!”

 

* * *

 

Hunk was extremely uncertain about being lifted into the air on a chair, but seeing the same happen to Pidge, and then reaching out and taking her hand -- he had to admit it was worth it.  Pidge had been adamant about not wanting a hora, but here they were, and everyone was dancing around them and singing and shouting and ... it was kind of wonderful, wasn’t it?

His wife (his  _ wife! _ ) was flushed and grinning, and his heart was racing and everything about this was such a thrill, and he loved her  _ so much  _ he wished it would never end.

 

* * *

 

The music was loud and the wine flowed and everyone was sweating; to Pidge, it was the perfect night.  She didn’t manage to dance with  _ every  _ guest, but she figured she’d gotten enough of them, including a number of Hunk’s cousins who wouldn’t stop telling her how much fun the hora had been.

As the evening drew to a close, her new husband found her again, and he danced with her quickly, and then slowly, intimately, savoring every step of the last song.

“I never want tonight to end,” she breathed.

He kissed her ardently.  “Tonight is only the beginning.”


End file.
